Erestor's Day Off
by EnjolrasForever
Summary: "Take your pleasure if you must, my dear, but I will not move." When told that Erestor is being given a rare day off, Glorfindel ravishes him late into the night. Tired out, Erestor refuses Glorfindel's request for morning sex, preferring to sleep. But will an half-serious comment change the course of the morning?


I woke blearily to the feeling of lips and teeth at my neck. Ah, Glorfindel. My breast swelled with affection. Darling Glorfindel.

The sunlight streamed through my eyelids, warm and pleasant on my skin. Glorfindel was like that. The sun, I mean. He was always like the sun – all warmth and enthusiasm and love. He could scorch, at times, with his intensity of being, but he always returned to his mellow-morning-self. Being in his presence was like basking in the window in mid-afternoon. It was all quiet, wholesome, pleasure. Well, not always so wholesome. Knowing I would be off duty an entire day, he had ravished me well into the night. Delicious. I had not had such pleasure in months. But now I was tired. I gave a quiet groan as Glorfindel persisted in his attack on my neck.

"Glorfindel, sweet. I should like to sleep in, for once."

"Mmmm, Erestor. I have not finished with you yet," he mumbled, sucking at the tip of my ear. I rolled over and pressed my face into the darkness of my pillow with an exasperated, if vaguely amused, sigh. He began to stroke my naked back lightly with his fingertips, and then moved on to brushing through my disheveled hair.

With a kiss to my shoulder blade, he whispered saucily. "Come, now, dear Erestor. You know that you will enjoy it."

I huffed and buried my face deeper in the pillow. "Take your pleasure if you must, my dear, but I will not move."

He leaned in close to my ear, lips nearly brushing my skin as he spoke. "You know I will take you up on that offer." I smiled inwardly. He was insatiable! But I was determined. I made no reply, but spread my legs wider beneath the coverlet, and let myself sink into the dream state. The heavy folds of sleep closed around me, and I was only minimally aware of my surroundings, my mind at rest.

Glorfindel noticed my unspoken answer. Far off in the distance, I fuzzily heard him say, "Huh… he's actually gone to sleep." My mind meandered, dipping in and out of dreams. I was horseback riding through a field of goldenrod. I was swimming in a waterfall's pool. I was lying on a bench in the gardens, the sun kissing my skin.

Presently, I felt a distant, pleasant stretch within me. Slowly, I was being filled. Sun-sparks tingled up and down my nerves, and I settled into a lovely pleasure, basking in the sun. Sunlight built in me, filling me to the brim. Light radiated from my skin. I had become light. I glowed brighter, brighter, brighter – and then I burst into being – a flame – a star! And then I drifted down. Slowly, slowly, to settle upon the earth. To gift it with all the love in my soul. To impart it with the pleasant glow of life.

When I woke, a long while later, there was a familiar ache in my backside, a stickiness between me and the sheets, and a delightful sense of satiety sitting low in my belly. I groaned, and turned to face the warm body next to me. Glorfindel was propped up on pillows, reading one of his usual plotless novelettes. Noticing my movement, he set his book down on the bedside table and gave me a sunlit smile. "Good morning, lovely!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Glorfindel," I said flatly.

He favored me with a look of extreme innocence. "Yes, my sweet?"

I looked at him for a long, silent moment. "You fucked me. While I was asleep."

The feigned innocence on his brow broke into a determined defensiveness. "But, Erestor! You offered! I took only what you freely gave! I – I –" His expression dissolved into one of concern, seeing my stoic look. "Erestor, my love. I am so terribly sorry. I did not mean to violate your trust. Please understand that I believed myself to have your permission. I would never have – I thought perhaps we might laugh later and – well, I could hardly help myself! You are so _wonderfully _beautiful that I – I can scarcely restrain myself when I see you in the halls! But, dearest, truly I apologize for my be–" The rest of his speech was muffled by my lips.

Pulling away, I gave him a small smile to let him know all was well. He could only look relieved, and I felt sorry that I had given him such a fright. I _had_ given him permission, after all. I simply never expected him to take advantage of my offer. I said as much to him, and he apologized once more.

"But, you know, Glorfindel, I had the most wonderful dream," I told him with a sly smirk.

"Oh?" he replied, brow arching in playful curiosity.

"It was nothing, really," I said with a shrug. "Just something to do with being filled with pure light. Quite pleasant."

He grinned lovingly at me, and kissed me soundly on the lips. I was going to have an exhausting day off.


End file.
